


我终于拥有了你

by shadownini



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadownini/pseuds/shadownini





	我终于拥有了你

我终于拥有了你（军装电梯play）

美国队长的手正掐在我的屁股上。

是的，我是Sebastian，我在美国队长这部电影里扮演詹姆斯巴恩斯中士，美国队长的好弟兄。刚刚拍完了今天的镜头，和扮演Steve的Chris，还有peggy的扮演者Hayley，搭乘电梯准备回酒店各自房间休息。

 

“迫不及待看你的瘦小版是什么样子。” Hayley笑得露出一口贝壳般的上牙，她是个迷人的女士。

“是的，我不得不做出自己很无力的样子。” Chris的手在我的屁股上轻轻摸着，角度的掩饰完美的隐藏了他的恶行。

“听说sebby和你拍对手戏，你还要跪在箱子上？是这样吗sebby？” Hayley突然的发问，我貌似没听清楚她的声音。

“那真的很搞笑，是不是？” Chris笑得简直不能再阳光了，像正义的化身，然后他的手不安分的伸进我的军装裤里，轻轻地捏住了我的皮肤。

“哦...是的，或者我会站在箱子上，你知道的...Steve太高...他高得多...” 坏心眼的Chris正在我的皮肤上打圈儿玩。

“哦天啊，你分不清Steve和Chris了哈哈，sebby你真的很可爱。” Hayley穿着军绿色的军装裙，优雅而迷人。

随着Chris的手劲儿突然加重，像是提醒我不要发呆的教官，狠狠地掐了一下。

“啊，谢谢...我也觉得你今天穿的很可爱...” 我赶紧回应，我觉得美国队长的扮演者是个混蛋。

“对不起，我的Bucky就是经常发呆，这孩子也不太会应付女人。” Chris接着像是表扬我似的，轻轻地拍了我两下，这反而激起了我的斗志。

“我是爱发呆可是我很会应付女人，特别是漂亮的女人。” 说着还扬起下巴、盯着歪歪的军帽重Hayley诱惑的笑了一下。

“谢谢巴恩斯中士的恭维，我的楼层到了。你们好好休息，明天我们片场见。” 优雅极了，Hayley像个完美的姐姐，转身的裙角都是完美的弧度。

“明天见。” “明天见。”

 

“嗡”的震动了一下，电梯停住了。随即而来的黑暗让我有点恐慌，已经不想管Chris掐住我的屁股这件事了。

Chris倒是很冷静，按了红色的报警铃，不一会儿从对讲设备就传来了回应：电梯使用故障，正在保修，请耐心等待不要恐慌。

呵呵，恐慌，跟Steve在一起才叫真的恐慌，不对，我又分不清现实和电影了，是Chris。

 

“嗯...别咬我...啊.....”Chris用手掌捂住我的眼睛，把我死死的压在墙壁上，舌尖舔着我的上颚，又死死咬着我的嘴唇。

“什么叫很会应付女人？” 说着Chris用膝盖分开我的大腿，摩擦着我的大腿内侧，帮我靠在墙上。

“唔......你先摸我的.......你明知道这很危险......啊...” 穿着军绿色全套军装的美国队长正在侵犯我的前胸。

“你在惹我生气。” 胸口传来了敏感的揉捏感，有点疼，Chris总是爱玩弄它们。

“谁让你......上次......撕了我的衣服......” 我跟Chris是在进组后没多久就搞在一起了，没有理由，也不用理由。两个人强烈的互相吸引，还没演到Steve打血清我们就上了床。

“所以你这身军服也想被撕掉吗？中士？” Chris突然从我的脖子离开，看着我的眼睛问着。从他的眼中我看到自己充满情欲的倒影，也看到了Chris的意图。

“别这样对我......不行......不能在这里，有摄像。” 我颤抖地推开他，胆怯地看了一下正面上方的电梯摄像头。

Chris一动不动地盯着我，我们的呼吸声快要重叠了，我感受到了他的渴望，“我可以给你来发口活，我的队长。”说着我主动地蹲了下去，把自己藏在Chris的身影之下。

轻轻跪下之后，Chris双手支在电梯墙壁上，微微向前送了送胯。我摸上他的裤子拉链，是的，巴恩斯中士想要在电梯里，给美国队长一个口交。

Chris一只手帮我摘下来军官帽，他低头完全能看到整个阴茎都被我握在手里。Chris的阴茎像他本人一样强壮有力，带着霸道的气味。我渴望着含住它。

是的，含住它，用我的嘴完全的包裹它、揉它、舔它，我爱它。

我慢慢张开嘴，将肉棒前端含进口中。很粗，很热，我能现象我的两腮可能都鼓起来了。

舌尖轻轻从根部舔到顶端，皮肤上每一根粗暴的血管我都如数家珍一般，拂过最薄的皮肤。

“好热......Bucky你的嘴里好热......唔......好会含......”我的头顶传来了这样的声音，我的热气都一下下呼在Chris的阴茎根部。

我把Chris的龟头从嘴里抽出来，抬头仰望他，对他解释着：“我不是Bucky，我是seb......”

“不......你就是......” Chris一只手按住我的后脑，催促我继续含住他的巨大肉棒。

我继续低头吸住这根阴茎，舔舐着它的味道，Chris的味道。湿润的舌尖将一整根都舔湿了，Chris向前顶着腰，在我的舌头顶入他的马眼时，他猛地一颤。

“Bucky...... 你真棒......真会吸......你说Steve和Bucky在参军后也这么干过吗？” Chris猛地把我抓起来，按在墙壁上，解开了我的衬衫。

“你的乳头就像粉红的花苞，等着我的亲吻。”我知道我的乳尖已经在Chris的注视下颤颤巍巍的硬了起来，等待着被他蹂躏啃咬。

“啊......我......我不知道.......可能没做过，啊...嗯...我真的不知道......” Chris已经舔着我的乳尖，含住它，用舌尖旋转着挑逗我。

“真遗憾......那时候不合法......Bucky，你愿意现在这样，穿着军装被Steve占有吗？......” Chris一定是故意的，他的手已经摸到了我的勃起，并且把我禁锢在他两臂之间。

我感受到自己的情欲，向前挺着胸，向后昂起脖子，迎合着Chris在我胸前的玩弄，我的乳头一定已经红肿不堪，牙齿划过的瞬间我发出了细细的呻吟。

“啊......嗯......我愿意......巴恩斯中士愿意......追随Steve......啊......”我听出来自己的声音明显开始颤抖，带着一丝无助和期待。

是的，我渴望着Chris进入我身体的深处，如果可以，我甚至渴望用他的精血怀上他的孩子。

Chris的下体开始摩擦我的下体，炙热的贴在一起。我能感受到他的热度，是的，热度。

“等等......这里真的不行......”我再一次开始拒绝，把双腿夹紧。Chris将手指伸进去我的嘴里搅动，在我的耳边呵着热气，舔着我的耳廓，“嘿，中士，难道你看到打完血清的Steve欲火难耐，真的忍心吗？”

“最起码别把我的裤子都脱掉，美国队长，万一你的突击队员在外面听见......”Chris一下把我翻个身，按在电梯镜面的墙上。

“万一他们听见也会装作不知道，放心吧中士。”Chris 的笑声就像一剂春药，直接打进我的脉搏里。他把我的军裤扒下来一点，仅仅露出臀沟和半个臀瓣，将手指探进去。从镜子里我看到Chris开始喘粗气。

“啊...嗯...Steve...”Chris用被我舔湿的手指轻轻做着扩张，我开始呻吟着喊出他的名字。他总是害怕弄疼我，但是我渴望因为他疼痛。

“快进来...好吧......操我......就像我们在布鲁克林的每一个晚上......”后穴的空虚折磨着我，我不停地在墙上摩擦着自己的乳尖和下体，我知道下体已经开始流出透明液体。

“布鲁克林时期我也许没办法操你......我觉得我们的第一个晚上应该是我救你出来的那天......” 说着Chris将阴茎塞入，一个大力挺身，深深地插入到最深处，我猜穴口的形状一定已经撑到极限。

“嗯...啊...好烫...Steve你好烫...哈......”我的脑子开始一片空白，口水也不停的从嘴角淌下，因为我的呻吟声几乎不断，“不...啊...不要...好深......”

分不清到底插入我的是Chris还是Steve，我的阴茎被他握在手中上下浮动，还时不时捏一捏顶端，每次我都像过电一下弓起背，被插入的动作撞击得我站不住脚了。

“你真淫荡......107团中士......你的底下吞下了我整根......我可不能让你这样的士兵上战场...”Chris边说边进攻一般的整根抽出再插入，把我的五脏六腑快要搅碎。

“你夹的我好紧...巴恩斯中士...你这是色诱军官吗？”Chris用力揉搓着我的臀瓣，残忍地顶入我最敏感的那点，碾着它。

“啊.....啊......救命......”我看着镜子里自己连裤子都没脱，就被美国队长狠狠操到不行，还不知道有没有人发现。

“你在跟谁求救...Bucky......？”Chris将阴茎抽出，仅仅插入顶端，动也不动，他双手揉捏着我的乳头，他总是喜欢看我崩溃的样子。

“跟你......Steve......救我......救我......”我干脆趴在镜子前开始求饶，主动翘起屁股，发出一声声呻吟。

“我肯定是在救你的那天就操了你......你被绑在手术台上......被我直接操醒，对吗？......” Chris亲吻着我的后颈，两只手同时抓住了我的阴茎，下身从下到上的不停顶入，专门攻击我的敏感点。

“啊...不要...Chris...Steve...”我看着镜子里自己完全像个女人，撅着屁股顶着乳头，眼睛开始泛出泪光。

“我要射在你里面，让你带着我的精液上战场......巴恩斯中士......你想带着它上战场吗？”Chris加快了速度，淫靡的啪啪声从结合处越来越响，我的穴口一定有被操肿。

“是的......射在里面......灌满我......啊......”为什么所有人都觉得美国队长很正经？没准打仗的时候他真的睡了自己的好兄弟，“用你的精血让我怀孕吧...啊......Steve......让我怀上我们的骨肉......就在我体内......”

我终于说出了最难以启齿的情话，我捂着脸趴着墙上，感受着Steve的阴茎在身体里又大了一圈。涨得我里面又疼又麻。

我的身体随着Steve的撞击而律动，我们结合在一起，你中有我，我中有你。

“啊......Bucky......我要你为我生一个孩子......”Chris最后顶入后将浓稠的白浊全部一下下射进了我的体内，我也同时高潮，将屁股翘得更高，也许这样更方便我受孕。

Steve并没有在射精结束就抽出来，而是紧紧抱着我，我们共同感受体液在我里面慢慢积累，也许真的能怀上孩子，超级英雄的种子，谁说不能呢？

“Bucky......我终于侵犯了你，也拥有了你。”Chris笑得那么正直，好像我才是那个始作俑者。

“是的长官......早在布鲁克林你就应该这么做了......”我想Bucky也是这样想。

我们可以把别的角色分得很清楚，但是总是称呼对方时说漏嘴。管他呢，人戏不分而已。反正Steve和Bucky也不会在意。

“一会儿我就去监控室拿走今晚的监视录音，我们可还都穿着军装。”Chris留在我体内，我觉得很舒服。

“快去吧，明天我们还要上战场呢，我的美国队长。”我想我跟巴恩斯中士一样爱他，是的。


End file.
